utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Somebody will need to reupload this ;w;
List of utattemitas which if possible, /must/ be reprinted again in YouTube ;^; After AmonDerevex is gone... Because seriously. They can't be found in YT, yet they are too good to not be reprinted. I mean. ;^; /lolIjustmakerandomlist Esperancia 04:46, February 20, 2012 (UTC) *Dasoku's Cantarella (hope he himself will later reprint it though..) *96Neko's Mozaik Role *96Neko's Don't Mylist Me *96Neko's Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro *96Neko's IMITATION BLACK *Almost all of Senka's utattemitas (only AmonDerevex had the Kuze/Kuzu ones btw Starikun 02:48, February 21, 2012 (UTC)) *Almost all of Soraru's utattemitas (I'll add links later) By the way, watch out for NNDUploads, their account might be terminated soon, meaning even more reprints will be lost. Meta-Kakera 04:57, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Ah. ;w; lol, you know the way I choose reprints from youtube: just copy and paste the whole original title in google, and most of the time what come out is some reprints also by Japanese people (original video title, original video description, also link to original broadcast x'D) Esperancia 05:09, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Really? Mm, I need to try that sometime. I usually just type the original Japanese name, utattemita and the original Japanese name of the Utaite... Like, for instance, ネコミミアーカイブ　歌ってみた　みーちゃん　そらる Meta-Kakera 05:25, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh I wanted email AmonDerevex but I realized I didn't know what I wanted to say exactly I wanted to ask him/her if he/she still (on that small chance) had the videos for those songs.... I also was thinking that I would reprint some songs when I got a new (really good) laptop that my parents promised to get me I don't know when... Sen 02:47, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, I can reprint those of Soraru which r still available on hs mylist. Will just take some time, coz he rly got maaaannnyyy covers lol. Crystellaris 02:52, February 21, 2012 (UTC) How about we save Soraru for last? Since he has so many, and if we do him first then we'll all look at how much work it took and be like "I don't want to do this anymoreeeee", and that's not good. I know I was thinking that after just removing all the deadlinks from his page. ;w; Meta-Kakera 05:00, February 21, 2012 (UTC) LOL I already downloaded the half xD I think the most pain will be the upload rofl Well, if we feel ' I don't want to do this anymore', we can just take a break I guess lol. At least thats what I gonna do. ehm, any1 can download the communityvids? coz i cant read japanese, so I still dont understand how that community thingy works ~.~. Crystellaris 20:24, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I know how it works......but I rather not download those :O I find it rather rude to Sen 20:18, February 21, 2012 (UTC) OMG... yes.. <.< im so dumb ... <.> always writing/doing things before thinking ... >.< you are totally right sen lol. *facepalm to my face.... forgot about that what i wrote... nearly forgot, any1 can dl magnet from soraru? coz some i cant. Crystellaris 20:24, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Its fine, its fine *pats* most people don't realize it anyway I guess I'll go download his magnet if I can find it :O Sen 21:11, February 21, 2012 (UTC)